Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and method of manufacturing mother substrate for display substrate. More specifically, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus capable of decreasing static electricity, and method of manufacturing mother substrate for the display substrate.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, liquid display apparatuses having light weight and small size have been manufactured. Previously, cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses have been used due to performance and competitive pricing. However, the CRT display apparatuses have a weakness, since they are large in size and have poor portability. Therefore, the liquid display apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight, and low power consumption.
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel may include a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, an opposing substrate and a liquid crystal (LC) layer. The TFT substrate may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of TFTs connected to the gate lines and data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes connected to the TFTs. The TFT may include a gate electrode extending from the gate line, a source electrode extending to the data line, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode.
An alignment layer may be formed on a display substrate. The alignment layer helps the LC layer have a directional nature. A process of forming of the alignment layer may include coating a polyimide or polymer on a substrate and rubbing. The rubbing may be performed by a drum to which a rubbing cloth is adhered, so that grooves having a certain direction may be formed.
In the process of rubbing, a static electricity may be generated by friction. The static electricity generated in the rubbing process may flow into metal lines formed on a display substrate. Accordingly, the metal lines may be damaged by the static electricity, so that a faulty display apparatus may be manufactured.